User blog:Mochizou/A Love In Spring
WARNING: MINOR SEXUAL CONTENT The Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom, there was a slight breeze in the spring air, it was the start of a new school year, my first year of high school. I was anticipating another ordinary year but this was before I met the one who changed everything, before I fell in love... A Love In Spring.'episode 1.'A Love In Spring Kieran: (thinking) ''It took me 20 minutes to find my class, I hope I'm not too late ''Kieran opens his classroom door to find it empty Kieran: 'Where is everyone? I'm at the right place. '''Person: '''They're at the opening ceremony ''Kieran turns to face the mysterious voice, a boy of a similar height stands near Kieran 'Kieran: '''Oh right, I'd forgotten about the ceremony '''Person: '''You'd better hurry, you don't want to be any later than you already are. People might think you're up to no good ''There's a suggestive look on the boy's face which Kieran doesn't seem to notice 'Kieran: '''Yeah, thank you. ''Kieran goes to walk off before remembering something 'Kieran: '''Um... '''Person: '''You don't know where the assembly hall is? ''Kieran lets out a small chuckle 'Kieran: '''No '''Person: '''Take the stairs down to the bottom and follow the corridor, you won't miss it. If you want, I can take you '''Kieran: '''No it's ok, thanks, I think I can find my way. '''Person: '''I'm always here to help '''Kieran: '''I'm Kieran by the way '''Person: '''I'm Cam. Come up and see me sometime '''Kieran: '''Yeah ''Kieran rushes off towards the assembly hall but not before looking back towards the boy that had helped him. To his surprise, Cam had already gone but their meeting had left an impact on Kieran. He was somewhat mesmorised by the mysterious boy. He wondered if he would see him again '''Kieran: ''(thinking) A few days have passed since I met Cam. I haven't seen him around since then. I asked around but no one had heard of him. I began to wonder if I would ever see him again'' Lizzy: 'Oi, daydreamer!! ''Lizzy gives Kieran a small kick under the table 'Kieran: '''Sorry, I was busy thinking about something '''Lizzy: '''Something, or ''someone 'Kieran: '''No I was- '''Lizzy: '''You've got a crush already? '''Kieran: '''NO! I was just thinking about the guy from the other day '''Lizzy: '''What Cam? I still don't know who that is. No luck in finding him? '''Kieran: '''No. I've been asking around but no one knows who he is '''Lizzy: '''Perhaps he's a ghost? ''Lizzy chuckles '''Kieran: ''(narrating) Lizzy's my friend from middle school. We were classmates in our first year and we never got on, she was always bullying me, or educating me, as she liked to call it. By some unfortunate coincidence, we found ourselves in the same class again for our second year. When we were put together during our third year once more, we finally became good friends. Most of our other middle school friends went to different high schools. She's my only friend so far in this unknown school.'' Lizzy: 'Just give it up Kieran. You're never gonna find him '''Kieran: '''I guess you're right. Damn it, I'm late '''Lizzy: '''Again? What is wrong with you? '''Kieran: '''See ya '''Lizzy: '''Idiot ''Kieran runs off into the school when he suddenly bumps into a girl in the year above 'Kieran: '''S-sorry. I'm really clumsy. '''Kaylin: '''I-It's ok ''There's an awkward silence between the two '''Kaylin: '''Well, I must go '''Kieran: '''Yeah, me too ''After school, Kieran makes his way to the school gates as he heads home, when he spots a large crowd. It seems that what or who was drawing the students in was popular. As Kieran got closer, he spotted a familiar face: Cam. There he was, as clear as day. The boy that no one knew was being surrounded by almost everyone. Standing next to him was another familiar face. It was the girl he'd walked into this morning. '' '''Kieran: '''Hey, who are they? '''Student: '''You don't know? '''Kieran: '''No '''Student: '''That's Cameron and Kaylin. They're only the most popular kids in school. '''Kieran: '''The most popular.. '''Student: '''Cam's the Vice President of the Student Council and Kaylin is also a member. Everyone loves them '''Kieran: ''(thinking) The most popular kids in school? How is that possible. I've spent days trying to find him and no one even knew who he was. How is he so popular?'' As Kieran questions everything, he doesn't notice Cam walking up to him Cam: 'Yo ''Kieran looks up and jumps back 'Kieran: '''Hey! '''Cam: '''Sorry, didn't mean to scare you ''Kieran looks around to see everyone whispering. He knows that they're questioning how a nobody like him knows someone like Cam 'Kieran: '''It's ok. I- uh- I've been looking for you '''Cam: '''I'm a hard person to find '''Kieran: '''You wouldn't think with this crowd ''Cam laughs 'Cam: '''This crowd is precisely the reason why I'm never seen. Gotta keep up the mystery '''Kieran: '''So I see '''Cam: '''I've seen you around though ''Kieran gets flustered 'Kieran: '''Y-You H-Have? '''Cam: '''Yep, this is my kingdom, I know where everyone goes. I've seen you running around like a lost mouse since you started '''Kieran: '''I'm a bit lost in this place. Too busy dreaming '''Cam: '''I've been dreaming a lot lately too. About you '''Kieran: '''Is that the kind of thing you should say out loud? '''Cam: '''Probably not, but I like to be honest. Anyway, I should get going. See ya '''Kieran: '''B-Bye ''As Cam leaves, so does the crowd and soon Kieran is left stadning alone in the middle of the campus. Later that night, Kieran sits in the school apartments '''Kieran: ''(thinking) 'Damn it, what is this feeling? He's left me all embarrassed and flustered. I'm swooning. No! Stop it! I'm not into that kind of thing. I mean, I like girls, not guys. Why I can't I get him out of my head though? '' The next day 'Lizzy: '''Oh yeah, Cameron, I know him '''Kieran: '''BUT YOU SAID-- '''Lizzy: '''I said I didn't know Cam, not Cameron '''Kieran: '''Isn't that the same? '''Lizzy: '''No '''Kieran: '''Oh '''Lizzy: '''Everyone knows Cameron, he's super popular and he's so fit '''Kieran: '''So I've heard '''Lizzy: '''Wait, he's not the guy you're crushing on is it? '''Kieran: '''NO HE'S NOT!! AND I'M NOT CRUSHING ON ANYONE! '''Lizzy: '''Oh my god, it is. Are you.... ''Lizzy lingers 'Kieran: '''No, I'm not gay. I'm not anything. I don't like him, he's just...he's interesting '''Kaylin: '''Yo Cameron! '''Cam: '''Don't call me that. I hate my full name '''Kaylin: '''Doesn't everyone call you that? '''Cam: '''Yeah.... '''Kaylin: '''So, who was that cute guy you were speaking to yesterday? The one you spoke to after school '''Cam: '''Oh him, he's a funny little thing. He's new here and he's nice to me. I may tease him a little as well '''Kaylin: '''Do you think he's single? '''Cam: '''Maybe, he doesn't strike me as the relationship guy. '''Kaylin: '''He walked into me yesterday, it was pretty awkward ''Cam laughs 'Kaylin: '''Don't laugh! '''Cam: '''I'm sorry but for the last few days, I've seen him constantly fall over, run late and get lost. He's so cute '''Kaylin: '''Do you like him? ''Cam pauses for a moment before smirking 'Cam: '''Maybe, I don't know. I've certainly taken an interest in him. '''Kaylin: '''Am I gonna have to fight you? '''Cam: '''No way. I just want to make him sweat a bit '''Lizzy: '''Hey dork! Don't forget to meet me by the gym hall after school '''Kieran: '''I won't! ''Kieran walks into the nearby classrom '''Kieran: ''(thinking) I haven't seen Cam today. He's been on my mind since yesterday. No matter what, he's always...'' Cam: 'Yo '''Kieran: '''C-Cam '''Cam: '''We meet again '''Kieran: '''I uh tried to find you but no one had heard of you '''Cam: '''Yeah, no one knows me as Cam here, only those close to me call me Cam '''Kieran: '''But you hardly know me and you said your name was Cam '''Cam: '''Perhaps we're close already '''Kieran: '''Well uh, we ''Cam starts walking closer to Kieran who takes a few steps back out of akwardness. Soon Kieran hits the wall 'Cam: '''Perhaps from the moment I met you, I knew you were something special ''Cam gets closer and soon places a hand next to Kieran's head and leans in so their faces are opposite each other 'Cam: '''Just maybe, I fell for you at first sight '''Kieran: '''Cam, I uh- ''Cam kisses Kieran passionately. It's all Kieran can do to close his eyes and allow the kiss to continue. Just as Kieran's beginning to get into it, Cam pulls away, leaving Kieran breathless 'Cam: '''Or maybe, I just wanted a plaything ''Cam walks out and Kieran remains still. In the corridor, Cam is blushing profusely and struggling to stay calm '''Cam: ''(thinking) Damn it, I wasn't supposed to kiss him, he was just right there and was looking so cute. I was supposed to be playing it cool. I need to get my composure back'' Kieran: ''(thinking) What was that? He kissed me? Why? And why is my heart beating so fast? '' 'Lizzy: '''There you are! Bitch, I've been looking for you everwhere, what took you so long '''Kieran: '''Sorry, I was tidying up '''Lizzy: '''You're all red, what happened? '''Kieran: '''Nothing '''Lizzy: '''Come on, let's go ''At his apartment, Cam lays on his bed, masturbating. As he does it, pictures of Kieran come into his head and before he knows it, he's climaxed '''Cam: '''I'm still thinking about him. What the fuck, I was just gonna tease him a little, but I actually like him Category:Blog posts